Un jour dans la vie de Sirius Black
by Onirybrius
Summary: Un OS poussiéreux qui date d'un certain temps sans prétention aucune ! Sirius/Remus, no lemon.


**Un jour dans la vie de Sirius Black.**

Un garçon d'environ seize ans, les cheveux mi-longs, noirs, et les yeux bleu nuit s'extirpa difficilement de son matelas posé au sol. Il jeta un œil endormi à la pièce qui l'entourait. Elle était dans un fouillis monstrueux. Au centre de la chambre, à côté de son matelas, trônait un lit dont les couvertures froissées indiquaient que quelqu'un y avait dormi.

L'adolescent, qui n'était autre que Sirius Black, abaissa son caleçon sur ses hanches et descendit à la cuisine où son meilleur ami, James Potter, déjeunait. Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille le salua d'une grande claque amicale dans le dos. Sirius, encore dans le vague, grimaça et lui rendit la pareille. C'est à ce moment là que Madame Potter, une belle femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes, entra dans la cuisine. Malgré son apparence qui inspirait la douceur, elle savait être autoritaire quand il le fallait. Elle embrassa les deux garçons sur leur front et fit chauffer du lait pour Sirius. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et le considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Connaissant l'ambiance qui régnait dans celle du jeune homme, elle l'invitait très souvent durant les vacances. Elle jeta un regard aux deux adolescents qui étaient assis sur le banc de la salle à manger.

« Sirius, soupira-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Remonte-moi ce caleçon, veux-tu ?

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. A Poudlard, tu fais ce que tu veux mais ici il n'y a pas de jolie fille à séduire, compris ?»

Sirius capitula en remontant son vêtement d'un demi-centimètre. James se cacha derrière sa boîte de céréales pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air faussement contrit de son meilleur-ami. Sa mère regarda son fils, puis sourit :

« James, il va falloir que tu ranges ta chambre !

- Oh non ! Je peux pas faire ça plus tard ? Quand Sirius sera parti ? Sinon ben on peut pas profiter et...

- James. Remus vient cet après-midi et je doute qu'il apprécie de voir ta chambre dans cet état là.»

A la prononciation du nom de Remus, le cœur de Sirius fit un bond. Il allait enfin le revoir ! Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le début des vacances et le lycanthrope lui manquait terriblement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le départ de Mme Potter pour le jardin. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque James lui servit son bol de lait et s'assit en face de lui :

« Tu comptes lui dire ?» l'interrogea le garçon, curieux.

Sirius mit un peu de temps à saisir le sens de la question et quand ce fut fait, il rougit légèrement et fit tourner sa cuillère.

« Je sais pas. Comment il va le prendre ? Et.. Est-ce que c'est partagé ? Ça m'étonnerait franchement. Sinon c'est que j'ai de la chance et ça, ça serait nouveau..

- Sirius, tu te poses trop de questions, je crois. Le seul conseil que j'aurais à te donner c'est fonce ! Hey, tu penses bientôt comme une nana !»

Sirius sourit à la boutade mais le cœur n'y était pas puis il mangea ses céréales avant qu'elles ne soient trop molles.

Six mois qu'il l'aimait. Il ne l'avait dit à personne jusqu'à une semaine auparavant, quand James avait découvert un mot qu'il avait écrit. Son meilleur-ami avait réagi positivement, bien qu'il ait été choqué au début ce que Sirius comprenait parfaitement. Après tout il avait toujours eu du succès avec les filles. Contrairement à lui, Remus n'avait pas de tableau de chasse et désapprouvait fortement que le fait de sortir avec des filles était comme un jeu pour James et Sirius. En fait, Remus était le plus sage de la bande et, bien que ce côté exaspère James, c'était ce qui attirait Sirius. Le garçon était toujours plongé dans ses livres et assez renfermé sur lui même. Sirius avait toujours aimé le protéger de lui-même lors de ses transformations ou même dans la vie de tous les jours, il savait que le lycanthrope vivait très mal sa condition. Il avait attenté à sa vie il y avait six mois à cause de rumeurs qu'avait lancé une fille qui était sortie avec lui quelques-temps auparavant. C'était ce jour-là que Sirius s'était rendu compte de ses véritables sentiments envers le Préfet-En-Chef des Gryffondor.

Après avoir mangé respectivement le contenu de leur bol, James et son meilleur ami allèrent dans la chambre, firent des piles avec tout ce qui se trouvait au sol et les entassèrent sur le bureau de l'attrapeur ayant été privés de baguettes magiques par Mme Potter. Lorsque tout fut « rangé », James alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Sirius allongé sur son lit.

Le brun examina le plafond tout en réfléchissant aux possibles réactions de Remus. La question « et s'il ne m'aimait pas » revenait malgré tout dans son esprit. Une demi-heure de réflexions plus tard, James sortit enfin de la salle de bain, habillé mais les cheveux encore humides.

Sirius se rua dans la cabine de douche, enleva son seul vêtement et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Il soupira d'aise, ranger l'avait fait transpirer et il avait horreur de cela. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la cabine et prit ses vêtements posés à côté du miroir. Tout en les mettant, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Son torse, musclé grâce à son poste de batteur au Quidditch était imberbe et bronzé. On pouvait aussi apercevoir un tatouage sur sa hanche gauche qui représentait une patte de chien, de loup et de cerf. Il finit par enfiler un tee-shirt noir après son jean légèrement taille basse. Ses longs cheveux noirs, encore mouillés gouttaient dans sa nuque, il les essora avant de redescendre dans la cuisine. Son cœur s'accéléra considérablement lorsqu'il vit une touffe de cheveux châtains et une paire d'yeux noisettes-tachetés se poser sur lui. Il fit un grand sourire au pâle jeune homme qui semblait exténué mais heureux de les revoir :

« Enfin ! S'exclama Sirius en le serrant contre lui. Tu m'as manqué, comment tu te sens ?

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Sirius, sourit le Préfet. Je vais très bien. »

L'Animagus le lâcha et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Remus.

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Arrête, je vais bien je te dis. »

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que le lycanthrope levait les yeux au ciel en regardant Mme Potter qui pouffa. Après les retrouvailles, ils firent une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin de James, Remus arbitrant, puis retournèrent dans la chambre ou chacun raconta ses vacances respectives, sauf Sirius.

« Alors, Sirius, comment ça s'est passé chez toi ? s'enquit Remus, malgré tout.

- Comme d'habitude, tu sais...

- Raconte, insista-t-il

- Ben, mes parents sont allés jusqu'à me reprocher que s'il pleuvait c'était ma faute. On m'a enfermé deux semaines dans ma chambre, heureusement que je pouvais me transformer en Patmol, sinon je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup. Bien sûr, ils ont brûlé tout mon courrier, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas reçu ta carte. Au bout d'un certain temps, voyant que je ne répondais pas aux lettres de James, sa mère est venue et depuis je suis ici ! »

Sirius eut un sourire enjoué mais Remus ne fut pas dupe. Il savait qu'il souffrait du mauvais traitement de ses parents- qui n'en souffrirait pas ? - mais qu'il le cachait très bien. A tel point que longtemps, Remus ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite de la peine qui consumait son ami à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui. Mais une fois, le brun s'était confié à lui, et là il avait pris conscience de tout ce qu'avait traversé son meilleur-ami.

James sortit de la chambre pour demander quelque chose à sa mère et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma au bout d'un instant, comme s'il s'était résigné. Il fuyait le regard du Loup qui finit par se sentir ignoré et s'agaça :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Non, non, je... Je réfléchissais à un truc.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je sais pas...

- C'est en rapport avec tes parents ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Sirius en secouant la tête.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je me lance.

- Qu.. »

Si Remus n'avait pu terminer son interrogation c'est parce qu'il avait été interrompu par les lèvres de Sirius qui l'embrassaient doucement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, taisant toutes les questions et doutes qui faisaient surfaces dans sa tête. Le contact de Sirius l'apaisait, il se sentait bien. Si bien qu'il finit par répondre au baiser tout en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflés. Sirius avait un léger sourire qu'il perdit en voyant Remus détourner les yeux.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Remus ? Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû.. Je... »

Remus le serra dans ses bras, mettant sa tête dans son cou.

« On... On ne peut pas, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- On ne peut pas quoi ? Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je m'y ferai. Dis-le moi simplement et on fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé...

- Ce.. Ce n'est pas ça. »

Sirius sentait le souffle saccadé du jeune homme contre son cou et serra son étreinte. Il savait qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Remus n'avait jamais pleuré devant quiconque, même lorsque ses transformations le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Et Merlin savait que chaque transformation était plus douloureuse que la précédente. Remus finit par se calmer puis dit d'une voix encore mal assurée :

« Je t'aime aussi, Sirius. Mais on ne peut pas sortir ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais... Je suis un monstre ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme moi qu'il te faut ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui est plus sain que moi. Et puis, je sais que tu préfères avoir plein de filles et...

- Tais-toi. Il n'y a que toi qui aies de l'importance à mes yeux. Je ne compte pas trouver quelqu'un de mieux. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu existes en tant que personne. Tu es un loup-garou et alors ? Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je t'aiderai. On trouvera le moyen de te soulager, d'apaiser tes souffrances.

- Je pourrais te tuer à n'importe quel moment...

- Remus, ça fait depuis notre troisième année que je sais te gérer avec James. Tout ira bien. »

Remus baissa les yeux, tiraillé entre les promesses que lui faisait Sirius et les convictions qu'il avait de vivre seul pour le restant de sa vie. Pour une fois, il écouta son cœur...

* * *

Alors, je tiens à préciser que cette OS je l'ai classée dans les bouletto. Elle ne me satisfait pas, j'trouve que berk x) Mais ça fait deux ans qu'elle traîne, j'ai promis de la poster alors je le fais ! ( et tout comme HiMaboroshi, je suis une grosse paresseuse et du coup j'avais la flemme de la retravailler... Hum... x) )

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé quand même :'3

Bisous!

Oni~

P-S : Promis, d'autres OS bientôt, je les écris !

P-S 2 : Pour Inespéré, il vous faudra attendre, je suis vraiment désolée mais le syndrome de la page blanche m'a atteint alors que c'est seulement le chapitre deux. Non mais vraiment, vous parlez d'une chance T.T

P-S 3 : Meilleurs vœux pour 2013 !


End file.
